


Day 12: Oblivion

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless John, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: The state of being unaware of what is happening around you.





	Day 12: Oblivion

John was young once so he never mentioned when the boys started growing up and hiding things. He pretended not to notice the boy's showers getting longer, them washing their underwear in the sink in the middle of the night, or even the fact they stole sheets from the housekeeping cart to remake the bed while he was gone. 

When Sam turned 13 and started hiding his own wet dreams John came to a decision, if they were all staying in a town for a while he would find an abandoned house or if he had enough would get a second room at the motel. This gave the boys their own bed in one room and John could finally relax in a room of his own. 

~~

Dean woke slowly feeling the weight of Sam at his side, they had always shared a bed since they were children, even when dad got them a room with 2 beds they would find themselves pressed together in one often times without anything on like tonight. Looking down at Sam he realized what had woke him, the younger boy was flushed and slowly rocking against his hip. They knew this was wrong but it seemed natural, they shared everything and Dean was supposed to teach Sam how to get through life. As Sam let out a soft moan Dean felt himself harden, he reached over and gently shook sam awake. 

“Sammy, come on Sammy wake up.”

Sam stopped rocking and screwed his face up before gently opening his eyes. “Dean?” 

“Roll over,” Dean said gently pushing him. 

“Oh, ok.” even within the sleepy tone dean could hear the disappointment. 

Sam rolled over slowly but instead of Dean pulling away he rolled with him till he was over Sam. 

“Dean?” Sam said confused.

“Its ok baby boy I'll take care of you.” Dean leaned down kissing Sam's lips softly while running a hand down one leg lifting it up around his waist fitting them together better. “Gonna make you feel so good Sammy.”

Sam moaned softly when they finally rubbed against each other. “Please Dean”

“Shh baby gotta be quiet dads next door.” Dean leaned down further wrapping his arms under Sam's shoulders surrounding him completely. Sam moved his other leg up linking his ankles behind Dean's back when Dean began to grind down into him. Sam bit down on his lip as he felt himself begin leaking, he had always been embarrassed but Dean loved it. 

“You getting wet for me baby?” Dean growled into his ear nipping softly at the end. Sam whimpered in response thrusting his hips up into the slick warm heat between them. “You're close aren't you baby boy? Getting yourself all worked up against my hip. What were you dreaming about?” 

Sam bit his lip not wanting to answer but Dean had slowed down till he was barely moving and he knew Dean wanted an answer before either of them could finish. “You Dean, just like this...” Dean pushed down slowly doing one long glide before he stopped moving altogether. 

“What else baby? I know that wasn't all. Tell me.” Sam looked away and felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

“You...you were inside me.” Deans hips twitched against his will. “You were inside me getting so deep, filling me up till I felt like I would burst but it felt so good.” 

Dean moaned and began rocking again this time faster, with all the messing around they had done they had never gone that far. They had traded handjob's and Dean had even sucked Sammy off one morning but they had never tried any further. 

“You want that baby? You want my cock to stretch out that pretty little hole of yours?” Sam moaned louder then he intended and they both paused listening for any indication they had alerted their father, when the abandoned house made no noise they resumed rocking together. 

Dean untangled himself from Sam sitting up on his knees, he ran his hands up sams legs unlinking them from behind him and pressed them to Sams' chest. “Hold these” he grinned as Sam complied opening himself up for Dean to see all of him.

Dean leaned up kissing Sam softly before trailing kissed down his chest, moving his knees back he worked lower till he pressed a kiss into Sam's hipbone. Looking up he ran a finger through the mess of cum before trailing it down below Sams sac and gently circling the hole below. “Tell me to stop Sammy, tell me you don't want this and we can go back to just playing, pretending it means nothing.”

Sam smiled down at him “Never.”

~~

“DEAN!” came the muffled shout of Sam from the other side of the wall. 

John started awake and pounded his fist on the wall. “Dean! Leave your brother alone.” 

John turned over pulling the covers back up. “I swear those boys don't know how to leave each other alone, horsing around at this hour. If only they put all that energy into something else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
